Partners in Crime
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Set within the 'Runnin' verse of stories; this sees how Sebastian and Artie came to be that of best friends from the first time they met one another in high school, and then follows their friendship all the way through the rest of their lives; and just how one day will somehow kind of become kind of related when they both end up marrying, the girls the eventually end up with.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, I really shouldn't be writing yet another new story; but this one will be really short - no more then a few chapters! (Famous last words, though if you know me!)  
_ _Anyway when I got to writing the story about how Kurt and Mikki became friends, I then started thinking how did Sebastian and Artie become friends; and I have mentioned this in the stories that involve the four of them when they know one another in college and beyond that, but how did Seb and Artie; much like Mikki and Kurt get to be friends wasn't really explored in great detail, and therefore this is what this is!_

 _So the story which is called 'Partners in Crime' - since I took the title from a well know saying about that of friendship; explores how they met in high school and will then lead up to the point where the story "Live While We're Young" then starts; and it's just essentially giving me another friendship pairing to write; and therefore exploring that of a little different style of writing once again._

 _As always any characters you know belong to Glee, don't belong to me and I am just playing with them for a little bit of fun. However any character that you don't recognize they do belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission!_

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end; review, fave or follow!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

September 2004.

Start of Freshman year, Spartanburg High School; and Sebastian Smythe walked into the room assigned as his homeroom for the year with two of his friends from Middle School; Jon, or Beat as they would rather call him, and also Steven; and headed to the middle section of the room, and sat in some seats, near that of another guy who was tapping his fingers looking around the classroom, at all those coming into the room.

"The best thing about there not being as many high schools around to that of middle schools" said Beat, with a smile as the three of them sat. "There are so many more girls for us to look at now, and not just the same ones we've being seeing since Kindergarten"

"Is that all you think high school is going to be?" asked Steven with a laugh. "A full on fest of just dating every girl you have never met before?"

"Well not every girl" replied Beat, with a smile to him. "But I am sure there has to be some interesting ones, that might be worthy of my time"

"Worthy of your time" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I can't believe you are calling dating a girl, as being worthy of your time"

"And let me guess Seb" said Beat, looking to him with a smile. "You think you're possibly going to be meeting the girl of your dreams in high school, and then be that you live happily ever after with one another"

"No, of course not" replied Sebastian looking to his friend also and shaking his head. "I won't however just date a girl for the sake of dating a girl, I will have to if I do actually like her"

"Hey, as long as she is able to string a few words together and looks good whilst doing it" said Beat, with a smile. "Then I will be happy with that"

"You're such a pig" said Steven, looking to his friend and shaking his head; as the teacher for that of the homeroom class walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class" he said. "I am Mr Lanzlinger, and I for this year will be your homeroom teacher; and also maybe for some of you as well be that of your history teacher as well"

Those in the classroom, who up until he had walked in, and been talking among themselves all turned to look at him.

"So I will do the role of students I have here that should be in this class" said Mr Lanzlinger, looking to them all. "And if there is a shortened version of your name that you would prefer to be call, or even maybe a nickname that you will instead answer to; then please let me know"

The students in the classroom all nodded; and sitting at his desk in the classroom, Mr Lanzlinger opened his folder. "Arthur Abrams"

"Here" replied the guy who was sitting close by to that of Sebastian and his two friends. "And I actually prefer Artie"

"Artie, got it" replied Mr Lanzlinger, looking up to him with a smile; as he wrote down on his roll what Arthur preferred to be called. "Jonathan Bennett"

"Yeah, in the house" said Beat, raising his hand. "And you can either call me Jon or Beat, just never Jonathan; as I won't answer to that"

"Well what do you prefer?" asked Mr Lanzlinger looking up to him with a laugh; as the rest of the class laughed also. "Jon or Beat?"

"Honestly, you're more likely to get me to respond to Beat" he replied, with a nod; as Sebastian and Steven looked at him shaking their heads.

"Beat, it is then" said Mr Lanzlinger with a laugh and smile; and continued to go through the other names on the roll.

"You're such an idiot" said Steven quietly, looking to his friend. "Getting our teachers to call you Beat"

"Hey if they want to get my attention, that will do it" he replied, giving his a friend a smile. "Because like me, the name is awesome"

"Yeah keep on believing that" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Steven Garcia" said Mr Lanzlinger, and Steven looked to him raising his hand.

"That's me" he replied. "And Steven is fine, no other names that I prefer"

"Nice and easy one" said Mr Lanzlinger with a laugh; as he continued on with the rest of the class roll, and finally getting to Sebastian's name on the list. "Sebastian Smythe"

"Yeah here" replied Sebastian, raising his hand and looking to the homeroom teacher.

"Any names you prefer?" asked Mr Lanzlinger, looking to him also.

"Seb, or Sebastian" he replied. "Either are fine"

"Okay" replied Mr Lanzlinger with a nod; as he wrote down on his role; and continued with the list of those in the homeroom class, until he got to the last one and closed up his roll and looked to them all. "So, give me some time guys and girls; for me to learn all your names, but I do hope to have it down by the end of the week. It's always a challenge in the new year learning all those of the incoming freshman"

The bell indicating the end of the homeroom class ended, and Mr Lanzlinger looked to them all. "That will be the bell, for indicating the first class to start" he said looking to them all. "There will be another one in five minutes time to mark the start of class, however as you are freshman and still getting to know how to make your ways around the school, your teacher's won't worry if you're a little late to class. So if you have to make a move away from here, then now is the time to head off and I will either see you tomorrow or later today if you have history with me"

"Lucky Seb" said Steven, looking to his friend with a laugh, and then to Beat also. "He doesn't have to leave this room"

"Yeah" replied Beat, as he and Steven also stood up. "And what kind of sick individual makes Math the first class of the week. That is just a cruel and unfair punishment after a weekend"

"Sucks to be you guys" said Sebastian, looking to his two friends with a laugh.

"It does" replied Steven with a nod. "We don't have any classes together until after morning break, so we'll see you at the lockers then"

"Sure guys, see you then" said Sebastian, with a nod as Steven and Beat picked up the books and folders that they had bought along with them for their classes.

"Later Seb" said Beat, giving him a quick smile; and then headed out of the classroom.

Quickly looking around the classroom, at some of the other students who were in the homeroom with him; and also those who were beginning to walk in, he looked to the guy sitting next to him and gave him a smile.

"Hey" said Artie, giving him of that of a quick smile.

"Yeah hey" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "It's Artie, right?"

"Oh good you remembered" he replied, with a laugh. "I for sure thought hearing our homeroom teacher announce that my name was Arthur, that that was what people would remember"

"Yeah, figured you might not like the name after you said you prefer the other" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"Not at all" said Artie, shaking his head. "As sweet as it was to name me after my mother's great grandfather; did they not also realize how old the names sounds"

"Guess at the time, probably not" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh.

"Yeah" said Artie, with a laugh also. "So what you prefer Seb or Sebastian"

"Like I told the teacher, either really" said Sebastian, giving him a smile. "But most people do call me Seb"

"Okay, yeah" replied Artie, with a nod. "Seb, it is"

"Cool" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "So what school you come from?"

"Carver" replied Artie. "So a lot of them from my middle school, went to Broome High"

"I was Forest Fields" said Sebastain, looking to him with a smile. "And both here and also Broome are about the same distance for me at about twenty minutes, and the only reason not at Broome High School is because my Dad teaches there; and didn't exactly want to be going there"

"No that would be extremely awkward" said Artie, with a nod. "Having a parent being a teacher at the same school as you"

"Oh yeah definitely" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mr Lanzlinger came over to near him.

"Seb" he said, and Sebastian turned to look at him, not sure why the homeroom and history teacher was coming over to talk with him.

"Yes Mr Lanzlinger?" he asked, as the teacher gave a laugh.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble or anything like that" he said. "I was just wondering Smythe; you wouldn't happen to the be the younger brother to Dylan and Jeremy"

"I am yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Is that a good thing of a bad thing?"

"Hmm depends on the sibling" replied Mr Lanzlinger with a laugh. "Wouldn't you say"

"Umm yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh and nodding his head.

"Yeah" said Mr Lanzlinger with a smile. "I've had both your older brothers before, and I can tell you now very different boys when it comes to their personality"

"Oh I know" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "Dylan can be kind of serious and Jeremy is the joker"

"That's very true" said Mr Lanzlinger with a laugh. "I look forward to seeing what kind of person you are and if any different to that of the two of them"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as the rest of the seats started to fill in the classroom, and Mr Lanzlinger looked to him.

"Say hi to Dylan for me, when you get a chance" said Mr Lanzlinger.

"I will" replied Sebastian, with a smile, as the teacher headed back over to his desk.

"You have brothers?" asked Artie, and Sebastian looked to him with a nod.

"Uh huh, two older brothers, Dylan graduated last year and has just started college; and Jeremy is still here and in the eleventh grade" replied Sebastian. "What about you, any siblings?"

"Only child" said Artie, with a small smile to him; and Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Well you're quite welcome to have Jeremy if you want" replied Sebastian, with a smile.

"Umm didn't you say he's a joker?" asked Artie. "Is that why you want to get rid of him?"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "The guy is a complete clown sometimes; but he does I guess mean well"

"Sounds like he could be interesting" said Artie, with a laugh also.

"Oh he is, and I'm sure you will see him around here sooner or later" replied Sebastian. "He did say he'd be keeping an eye on his younger brother"

"That's sweet" said Artie, with a smile; as the second bell rang indicating that the class was about to commence, and they heard Mr Lanzlinger clap his hands together.

"Okay, we might get started" he said, looking to the class as they in turn looked to him. "So I will mark the roll for this class, and that will give time for any lost stragglers to get to class and then we can start discussing what is expected in this class this year"; and with that Mr Lanzlinger commenced that of the history lesson, and the first for the year for Sebastian and Artie; amidst that of a growing friendship between the two of them.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

That same day at lunch, after having met up with Steven and Beat at the short morning break; and then having the same English class with the two of them before lunch, and also along with Artie who also happened to be in the class as well; the four guys were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch time, having gotten the assigned lunch for the day from the school and were sitting together, talking.

"So find any possibly decent girls yet Beat?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as the four of them sat eating.

"Not yet" he replied, shaking his head. "But it's only the first day; I need at least to the end of the week to scope out the talent"

"Yeah he was working out in Math class, that there is at least four middle schools that filter into here" said Steven with a laugh.

"Hey, the teacher should be proud" he replied with a laugh also. "I was actually using Math for something useful"

"I don't think working out the ratio of new girls is something they would consider useful math" said Sebastian with a smile, as Beat looked to Artie.

"So any girls you recommend that came over from your middle school" he asked, and Artie looked to him with a laugh.

"Umm, I'm not sure what your type is exactly" replied Artie, with a smile. "So I couldn't say for sure"

"They have to be breathing" said Steven, with a laugh. "That's his type"

"Well I'm not going to date a dead girl now am I" replied Beat, with a laugh also. "That is actually really gross"

"Who's going to be dating a dead girl now?" asked Jeremy Smythe as he neared the table, looking at the four of them and also messing up his younger brother's hair.

"Jeremy" said Sebastian, hitting his brothers hands away and glaring at him. "What do you want"

"Just wanted to come over make sure all was good" replied Jeremy, giving Sebastian a quick smile. "And I hear you talking about dead girls. Care to explain that one?"

"Beat is looking for a girlfriend" replied Steven with a laugh. "And we said all he needs is a girl who is breathing, and he said well of course he wouldn't date a dead girl; and that is what you heard"

"Hmm, first day of school" replied Jeremy with a laugh and looking to Beat. "Not sure what your type is, but there is one girl to stay clear from and that's Hippo"

"Hippo?" asked Artie, looking to Jeremy; and Jeremy looked to him also.

"You I don't know do I?" asked Jeremy, and Artie shook his head, looking to him.

"That's Artie" replied Sebastian, looking to his older brother. "We met him today"

"Hey Jeremy" replied Jeremy, looking to Artie and giving him a quick smile. "Seb's older brother"

"I've heard" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Talking about me Seb?" asked Jeremy, looking to him.

"Yep, Artie's in the same home room with us" he replied with a nod. "And of course had to tell him about annoying older brother"

"Uh huh, well keep spreading that around, and you Bash will be catching the bus home" replied Jeremy, with a smile to him.

"Yeah and I'll just tell Mom and Dad, that you're leaving me at school now" said Sebastain.

"Ohh well look at baby bro getting all confident" said Jeremy with a laugh; and looked to the others with a smile.

"So what about this Hippo?" asked Beat, and Jeremy looked to him.

"Yeah fat chick in my grade" replied Jeremy, with a sigh. "Avoid her like the plague. Mind you it's quite easy to do though, since she tends to hide away in the library; just don't want to see any of you getting to be social outcasts because you become her friend"

"Thanks for the head up" said Steven, with a nod.

"Yeah, no problem" replied Jeremy, with a nod also. "So everything else is cool; classes are good and all that so far?"

"Yeah, we have Mr Lanzlinger for homeroom" replied Sebastian, looking to his brother. "He seems cool"

"Yeah Lanzy, he's awesome" replied Jeremy, with a nod. "Lets you have fun, but also when there is work to be done; he's serious. Good kind of balanced teacher, he is"

"He seems to know you" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Jeremy looked to him with a nod.

"He was my history teacher freshman year" replied Jeremy, with a smile. "Good times"

"Yeah he's mine and Artie's as well" said Sebastian, with a nod; as one of Jeremy's friends yelled for him and he looked over to them.

"Yeah back in a sec, guys" he said and then looked back to Sebastian and the others. "Any trouble, you know where to find me and my friends"

"Sure thanks Jere" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him.

"I'll see you after school Bash" said Jeremy, giving him a smile also. "Out by my car"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Jeremy went to walk away.

"Later guys" he said, and then headed back over to his friends; and Sebastian looked to his friends, and in particular with Artie.

"You sure you don't want a brother?" he asked, with a smile as he fixed his hair from Jeremy having messed it up.

"No, you can keep him" replied Artie, with a laugh; and the four of them continued to talk until bell rang signalling the lunch period was over and afternoon classes were about to commence, for which they all then headed off too.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts and opinions on this?!  
You may have already picked that Beat is a character that was also on of the Warblers on Glee; and as for Steven who I have here; whilst the name is a amalgamation of two, being that the actors name for the first and the surname being from the character he played in another show from which I am more familiar with him from; he is actually a Warbler as well!  
Although he never got a name, and was instead just listed as "Warbler #2" in the first year that we saw them all in the show; and in real life is a super nice guy (just don't let my furbies know I know a Warbler, they might do something bad!), but like all those from the show that I know him from, this really isn't surprising at all, as they do have some of the most loyalest fans ever, and all of them love interacting with them!  
_

 _Anyway once again, thanks for reading and I will catch you soon with another update on another story!  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter of this one up - but with all my other stories and also life, it's being crazy busy!  
This chapter does see only very little Artie - but he will be back more the next chapter; this more so sees Sebastian's life prior to that of getting together with Mikki; and essentially it will soon lead into something that we know happens that has been mentioned in "Live While We're Young" and the events of that storyline and the effects that it did have on him._

 _There are two new characters in this and they are Harlow and Karsen Gilbert and they both belong to AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess; and we have done a character swap, with her in some of her upcoming Glee stories using Mikki. So like always they can't be used without her permission, for which she has granted me; as I have also granted her the future use of Mikki. And for this little short I am borrowing her characters in regards to furthering the Sebastian and Artie's friendship in high school, and using these characters for a little story line within the complicated verse of 'Everywhere You Look' and also the subsquent 'Runnin' Back Home To You' stories. I hope that makes some sense!_

 _Anyway as always, thanks for reading; and I will catch you on the flip side soon!_

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Heading into his science class, which was on this particular day his second period class; Sebastian walked over to the table he normally sat at, and where his lab partner for the year already was seated in her seat, busily writing away and he gave a small laugh as he took his seat next to her.

"Hey Harlow" he said, and the brunette haired girl with it plaited in a long plait down her back looked to him also.

"Hi" she replied, before quickly going back to what she was doing, as Sebastian opened up his folder and grabbing his pen went to date his sheet of paper for the lesson; to however find that the pen he had only been using last class, was now not wanting to write, and quickly trying to get it to do so by doing a messy scribble on his page, sighed when he realized it was not going to work.

"Do you have a pen, I can borrow Harlow?" he asked looking to his lab partner; who in turn was looking at a couple of her friends now across and behind from her who were mouthing something to her and her shaking her head; upon hearing that of Sebastian's voice turned back to him. "Mine's just decided now it doesn't want to work anymore"

"Umm yeah sure, I have a spare" replied Harlow, with a quick nod and unzipped the small pencil case she had and took out a pen, holding it out to Sebastian.

"I'll give it back to you at end of class" replied Sebastian, giving her a quick smile; as Harlow shook her head.

"Keep it, you might need if for other classes" she said, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a nod.

"Thanks" said Sebastian, with a laugh and taking it from her and removing the lid and placing it to the bottom, wrote the date to his sheet of paper; and went to look back to Harlow, who again was looking to her friends and shaking her head. "Everything okay Harlow?"

"Umm yeah it's fine" replied Harlow, looking to him a small smile.

"Okay good, cause I totally need your brains in this class" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as well. "Because this is definitely not a class that is of any interest to me"

"Whilst it won't help what I want to do" replied Harlow, as she looked to him. "It's still interesting and I kind of find it fascinating"

"Yeah it might be interesting when we actually get to dissect frogs or mice; or whatever they have this year" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Harlow gave a small nod; as Steven walked into the class and took a seat at the table in front of him where his lab partner was also already seated, and giving him a quick smile.

Seeing Harlow look back quickly to where her friends were; Sebastian looked briefly to try and figure out what they might be discussing, with one of her friends Jennie seeming to almost indicate something in regards to him; before opening up his textbook for the class, which had been a hand down from Jeremy since they hadn't changed it in the two years since he was a freshman; to where they had left off from last class and quickly reading over the last page to have it fresh in his mind.

"So are you going to this dance?" came Harlow's voice, next to him and Sebastian turned to her.

"The dance?" he asked. "You mean that Sadie Hawkins one?"

"Yeah that one" replied Harlow, with a small laugh, and if he wasn't mistaken something she blushed at slightly as well.

"Not sure yet" replied Sebastian, with a shrug. "I guess even without dates, me and some of my friends can go along; it's kind of silly to think a dance is this early on in the year, especially when a lot of freshman don't really even know one another yet since we've come from different middle schools"

"Yeah, I guess it is" said Harlow with a nod. "Would you go with a girl if she asked you to though?"

"Yeah, I guess I would" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "Even to go with a girl I consider a friend, that would be good"

Harlow looked at him with a nod, and then quickly over to where her friends were sitting; and he looked to her as she took a deep breath and then looked back to him.

"Would you maybe like to go with me?" asked Harlow, giving him a small smile; as Sebastian gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I would like that" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Okay yeah um, great" said Harlow, with a little laugh but going a little redder in the face as well. "I was so convinced you might say no"

"Well I do consider you a friend" said Sebastian, giving her a smile. "And I think we can have some fun together, or at least I hope so"

"Same" replied Harlow with a nod; as Mr Wilcox; the teacher for the class walked into the room and without talking much more about the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance, but rather leaving that to later after class; they got on with what the lesson for that day was about.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

The next day, after school had ended; Sebastian was at his locker with Artie, grabbing the books he needed to be taking home for study.

"So still no one yet?" asked Sebastian, looking to his friend as he placed his books into his backpack.

"No, not yet" replied Artie, shaking his head. "You, Steven and Beat all have dates now, and it looks as if I will be the dateless one to it"

"I'm sure someone will ask you though" said Sebastian, giving him a quick smile. "Maybe the girls are just nervous"

"I can only hope that's the case" replied Artie, with a laugh; as a guy that they didn't really know all that well walked over to them.

"Which one of you is Sebastian?" he asked; and the two of them looked at the older male.

"Umm that would be me" replied Sebastian. "Who wants to know?"

"Karsen Gilbert" replied the older guy, looking him up and down in a scrutinizing manner. "You're going to Sadie Hawkins with my little sister"

"Your little sister?" asked Sebastian, looking at him.

"Yes, Harlow" replied Karsen, giving a nod. "Unless you've now decided you don't want to go with her and are going to stand her up; and if you're doing that, then you and I will have problems"

"No, I'm not going to stand her up" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I just didn't know who you were, that's all"

"Okay, well now you do" replied Karsen. "And if you hurt my little sister at all, then I won't be afraid to hurt you even worse"

"Won't hurt her, I can promise you that" said Sebastian, with a nod as Jeremy who would drive him home along with Artie, whose house was on the way for them, came over to where they were.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Gilbert" said Jeremy, as he neared the three of them and Karsen looked to him as did Sebastian and Artie.

"Not any of your business Symthe" replied Karsen. "So keep walking, this doesn't concern you"

"Oh but I think it does" said Jeremy with a nod. "Especially when you seem to be harassing my little brother"

"Brother?" asked Karsen, looking to Jeremy. "Which one is your brother?"

"That would be me" replied Sebastian, and Karsen looked to him as Jeremy gave a laugh.

"Of all the guys in school that are freshman" said Karsen, shaking his head. "My little sister had to ask the one that was a Smythe"

"What's the meant to mean?" asked Sebastian, looking to Karsen and then to Jeremy.

"He's bitter because he hardly got any game time last year" said Jeremy with a laugh. "And he thinks that is Dylan's fault because he was the captain of the basketball team, and he said something to the coach or whatever it was"

"He did say something to the coach" replied Karsen, looking to Jeremy. "Told him my layup wasn't any good, only because he didn't want to be outshone by someone potentially better"

"Dylan had the leading point score last year" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "Along with the two years before that, so I hardly think you could have outshone him; and your layup did suck, you missed almost every time you went for that shot"

"Whatever" replied Karsen, looking to him and then back to Sebastian. "I'm going to be watching you, just remember that. Especially now since I know you're a Smythe"

"Okay" said Sebastian, just looking to Karsen; who then turned on his heel and walked away from them all.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Jeremy, looking to his younger brother and Artie. "What did you do to have Karsen Gilbert all up in your face like that?"

"Umm you know how I said last night that a girl from my science class asked me to Sadie Hawkins" replied Sebastian.

"Umm yeah Hayley, or something like that" said Jeremy, with a nod.

"Harlow" replied Sebastian. "And that guy Karsen, is her older brother"

"Well hopefully she's not like her older brother" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "Because that guy can be a bit of jerk, when he doesn't get his own way; as you could very well see from that little conversation just gone"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "But Harlow seems to be nice, and I'm not going to let her older brother scare me"

"Well if he tries anything" said Jeremy, as Sebastian closed his locker; and the three of them started to walk down the corridor. "Then you come and tell me, and I'll sort him out for you, cause no one gets away with messing with my little brother"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and the three of them then left the school premises to head to Jeremy's car and then head home.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

The night of the Sadie Hawkins dance; Sebastian had organised with Harlow to meet her there, since her older brother was insistent of driving her to and from the dance, and he was going to get a lift to the school with Jeremy, who was also on the way picking up his girlfriend who he was going with, and also Artie.

Sitting on his bed and doing up his shoes, the door to his room opened and Jeremy walked into his bedroom.

"Almost ready" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother as he tied his laces. "And then we can go"

"No it's cool" replied Jeremy, as he sat on the bed also and looked at him. "Just wanted to talk with you quickly first"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "But if this is you wanting to know if you look okay, then I hate to tell you there could be room for improvement"

"Funny Bash" replied Jeremy, with a laugh. "Maybe you ought to consider a career in stand up comedy"

"No, I'll pass on that" said Sebastian, with a smile. "So what you want to talk about?"

"Right, so Mom and Dad have had the talk with you" said Jeremy, with a laugh and Sebastian looked at his older brother.

"Yes, I know all about where babies come from and all that" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I don't need to be hearing it from you"

"Okay, Mom and Dad have told you like facts and all that" replied Jeremy with nod of his head. "But the one thing that they haven't made sure of, is that you are prepared"

"Umm prepared?" asked Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a laugh.

"Yeah you know condoms" said Jeremy. "And well you're in high school now, and it's maybe time you know to start just having some handy in your wallet"

Sebastian looked at his older brother as he held out the couple of wrapped condoms he had had in hand; and going slightly red at the notion of what was happening and the whole conversation.

"I'm not going to try and sleep with Harlow tonight" said Sebastian, shaking his head as Jeremy gave a laugh.

"And I'm not suggesting you do that, little brother" replied Jeremy with a laugh. "It's just you know, if you and her; or even another girl, get to that point where you want to; then you're prepared"

"This is so embarrassing" said Sebastian, taking the condoms that Jeremy was still holding out to him.

"Hey Dyl, did this with me when I started high school" said Jeremy, with a nod. "And I am just parting the same wisdom that I received from my big brother, on to that of my little brother"

"Okay, umm yeah thanks" replied Sebastian, with a slight laugh as he stood up from his bed and grabbed his wallet from the chest of drawers where he had placed it, and quickly put the condoms into it, hidden away behind one of the cards that he hardly ever got out of his wallet. "So can we go and never talk about this again"

"Well you know if you ever need to know anything" said Jeremy, with a laugh as he stood from the bed also. "Then I am always here to talk with"

"Sure thanks" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and the two of them left Sebastian's room to go and pick up Jeremy's girlfriend and also Artie, before heading to the school for the Sadie Hawkins dance.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

Having picked up Artie and then Jeremy's girlfriend, Shenae; after pulling into the parking lot of the school, the four of them were walking to the gymnasium where the Sadie Hawkins dance was being held.

"So I'll meet up with you and Artie about eleven" said Jeremy, as they neared the building.

"Yeah, out front" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looking to his older brother.

"Yep" said Jeremy, with a nod of his own. "And if any of you have any trouble, come and find me"

"We will thanks" said Artie, looking to him with a smile. "But I don't think Seb or I want to be getting into any dramas at our first high school dance"

"You hope you won't" said Shenae. "But there are some girls and even some guys, that like to create drama no matter what"

"That's right the date stealing girl or guys" said Jeremy with a laugh. "And watch out for the Hippo, if she even comes this year; because last year I swear she went around to nearly every guy at the dance and asked them if they would dance with her"

"And did any of them?" asked Artie, looking to him; as Jeremy shook his head.

"Of course not" replied Jeremy with a laugh. "No guy wants to risk having his feet stood on by a over two hundred pound hippo"

"So if we see her" said Sebastian. "Walk in the other direction"

"That would be the best thing, yes" replied Jeremy, with a nod as they approached the gymnasium and saw that Harlow, along with Erica who had asked Artie to the dance, were waiting near the doors; and that not far from them was Karsen and the girl that he was dating also standing there.

"Okay, have fun" said Jeremy, looking to Sebastian and Artie. "And you know those things, don't need to use them; but they're there if you ever need"

"Jeremy" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother and going slightly red in the face; and Jeremy gave a laugh.

"Yeah later bro" said Jeremy, patting his younger brother on the back; and then heading into the gymnasium with Shenae; as Harlow and Erica walked over to Sebastian and Artie.

"Are you ready to go in" said Erica, looking to Artie; who in turn gave her a nod and smile, as Karsen walked over to near them.

"Just so you know Smythe" he said looking to Sebastian. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you"

"Oh my god, Karsen" said Harlow, looking to her older brother. "Can you just please go away"

"Sorry Harls" he replied, looking to her. "But this guy needs to know that if he hurts you in anyway, then I won't be afraid to hurt him"

"Karsen, seriously" said Harlow, glaring at him. "Just stop already. I can look after myself"

"Hmm" replied Karsen, looking to her and then to Sebastian. "If I see your hands any lower than that of my sister's waist, then you are going to be in serious trouble"

"Hands will remain above waist, promise" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Okay, but that also means it doesn't give you permission to go up higher to certain parts either" said Karsen. "Because that too will see you getting your ass kicked as well"

"Stay at waist level" replied Sebastian. "No lower or no higher"

"Good, glad to see we're on the same page" said Karsen with a nod. "You're not a bad kid after all, it seems. Although remember I have eyes everywhere"

Sebastian just looked at him as Harlow shook her head and rolled her eyes at her older brother; and Karsen looked to his younger sister.

"So I will meet you here out front of the gym, just before eleven" he said; and Harlow gave a nod.

"Yes okay" she replied. "Bye now"

"Bye" said Karsen, with a laugh and looking at Sebastian one more time as to reiterate that of what he told him, walked into the gymnasium with his girlfriend.

"I am so sorry about that" said Harlow, looking to Sebastian with a small laugh. "Karsen can be kind of over protective of me"

"Oh it's fine" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh as well. "I have older brothers too, so I know what they can be like. And I don't think yours is half as embarrassing as at least one of mine and the conversation that we had before coming here tonight"

"What was it about?" asked Harlow, looking to him; as Artie gave a laugh.

"Oh trust me when I say you do not even want to know" said Artie; and then he along with his date and Sebastian and Harlow headed into the gymnasium for the Sadie Hawkins dance.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter, and the new characters which as I have said belong to_ _AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess, and that she has given me permission to use for this little short.  
_ _I know it might also be mean to bring up Jeremy talking essentially in a negative way about that of who he does eventually marry; but it also marks how he came to change and grow up and not be that person that he was in high school anymore, when he eventually did end up being with Karen (who in high school was called Hippo by everyone).  
_ _Next chapter will go back to more of the Artie and Sebastian friendship; I just needed this chapter to be here to have it that Sebastian has dated before he was with Mikki, and that it wasn't just the one girl that we all know he dated before her that has already been mentioned in previous stories._

 _Until next time, thanks again for reading._

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Apologies for the time it's taken to get a new chapter of this up and done - but it was a case of working out many connecting things; and then I got another idea and it all went to hell with everything, as it always seems to happen!  
_ _So anyway, this is just kind of more so setting in to play some future things, and the many connecting interweaving things that I love to do._

 _The characters you recognize from Glee, don't belong to me and I am just playing with them. The character of Harlow who I mention belongs to AriesBalorPrincess, and she has given me permission to use her (as I have given her to use Mikki in some of her Glee stories). The other character mentioned in this, is one we've heard of before; and the other is a new one I have come up with after a huge amount of frustration in another show, and my wanting to vent my anger in some way about them in ways I wish those writers could see too, how many people view them to be! And you may pick up on who they are loosely based on!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end!_  
 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3 -

With it being the last day before spring break of their freshman year; Artie and Sebastian, were at Sebastian's locker getting the last of his stuff that he needed to be taking with him over the break, before they went to meet Jeremy who was giving Artie a lift home; and obviously also Sebastian, since they lived in the same house.

"So it's okay for me to come and hang at your house some days, during spring break?" asked Artie, as Sebastian put his books that he was taking home into his bag.

"Yeah, that's fine" replied Sebastian, looking to his friend with a nod. "My parents are totally cool with it"

"Okay great" replied Artie, with his own nod. "Just haven't really kept in contact with many of my friends from Carver, and don't know how easy it would be able to fall back into friendship groups with them"

"Yeah, they'd be talking about stuff you don't know" said Sebastian as he closed up his locker. "And you about stuff they don't know, it would be kind of awkward"

"Yep" replied Artie, as Sebastian put his backpack to one shoulder. "At least I got you, Steven and Beat to hang out with though"

"Well Beat won't be around" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "He said he was going to head down to Myrtle Beach with his older brother for spring break; try and pick up some college girls"

"He does realize that he won't succeed there" said Artie, with a laugh as well. "College girls are definitely not going to be wanting to date a high school freshman"

"I think his plan was to tell them he was a really young college freshman" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "But I will be amazed if it works"

"Yeah, me too" said Artie, with a laugh; as a girl from their year came over towards them.

"Hi Sebastian" she said, looking to him with a smile, and then quickly to Artie also. "And Bartie"

"Actually, it's Artie" he replied, and she looked to him with a don't give a damn look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever or whoever" she said, and then looked back to Sebastian. "I was actually wanting to talk with Sebastian anyway"

"What do you want Tori?" asked Sebastian, looking to the African American girl; who he'd known since middle school and had been annoying him for a number of years, including that of one year having constantly followed him around all the time.

"I was wondering what you're doing over spring break?" she asked, looking to him. "And was thinking if it's not much maybe we could go and see a movie together"

"I'm kind of seeing someone else, Harlow Gilbert" said Sebastian, looking to her. "And I have got other plans as well" he continued; and Tori looked to him and then to Artie.

"What kind of plans?" asked Tori, and Sebastian gave a sigh and quickly glanced to Artie.

"Just going to hang out with my friends" he replied. "Do guy stuff"

"Guy stuff" said Tori, with a laugh. "Is that like my dork of a younger brother, and him saying 'guy stuff' is playing video games and talking about comics"

"Pretty much yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Sounds like your brother is a lot smarter then you"

"Okay, since when did you become so mean?" asked Tori, looking to Sebastian and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not mean" replied Sebastian, looking to her. "Just don't really like you Tori, never have"

"Well clearly, I was very wrong then" said Tori, glaring at him. "Because I thought you were a nice guy and it's obvious I was very wrong there"

"And the fact that you are super annoying, like Seb said" said Artie, looking to Tori; and she in turn looked to him. "Would probably be why you don't have a boyfriend, and probably won't even have a husband in the future"

"You guys, are such jerks" said Tori, looking to them both and then looked pointely back to Sebastian. "I don't know what I ever saw in you"

"Didn't want you to see me in anyway, not even as your friend" replied Sebastian. "Because, newsflash Tori; I don't like you"

"Jerk" she said, glaring at him; before turning on her heels and stomping away.

"Yikes" said Artie, with a laugh and looking to his friend.

"Yeah, she's kind of insane" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "She got worse when her mom bailed on her, her brother and father; before that she was kind of nice, but after that I don't know what happened"

"Well she clearly likes you" said Artie, with a smile as they started walking down the corridor. "Or maybe it was she did like you, and doesn't anymore"

"Can I hope for the latter on that" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Oh you don't think you'll end up getting married then" said Artie, with a laugh as they headed out the main doors of the school and towards the parking lot.

"Shut up, you jerk" replied Sebastian, lightly punching his friend in the arm. "She is definitely not the kind of girl I see myself ever ending up with"

"So what Harlow maybe then?" asked Artie, with a smile as Sebastian shook his head.

"No, even though Harlow is really cool and all that" he replied. "We're really just good friends, and I can't see it ever going further then that"

"I still say it could be Tori" said Artie, with a laugh and Sebastian glared at him; as they neared Jeremy's car, where he was waiting for them leaning against the hood of it. "You never know"

"What took you dorks so long" he said, looking to them. "I've been waiting for like five minutes, and was going to bail soon if you two didn't get your asses here"

"I got cornered by Tori Waylon" replied Sebastian, with a sigh; as Jeremy burst out laughing.

"She ask you out again?" he asked, still with a laugh, and Sebastian glared at his older brother. "Just put the girl out of her misery, and go on a date with her"

"I'm not going to go out with a girl, I don't even like" replied Sebastian, as he opened the trunk of the car and threw his backpack in there. "Especially one who is an annoying as Tori"

"Yeah, I remember when she asked you out in like fourth grade" said Jeremy, still with a laugh. "And she also gave you that Valentine that year too, saying you were her future husband"

"It's not funny" said Sebastian, looking to his brother and also friend who was laughing as well. "How would you like it, if for instance the Hippo was to keep asking you out, and saying one day you're going to be married"

"I'd be sick" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother as he stopped laughing. "No one is ever going to marry that; just thinking about it makes me want to throw up"

"Right" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And that's the same way I feel about Tori, horrible thought and makes me feel sick"

"Okay, I get it now" replied Jeremy, with a nod. "No more teasing about the girl who is clearly crushing on you"

"I'll go and find Hippo's number and address if you don't shut up" said Sebastian, and Artie laughed.

"I think you should do it" said Artie, with a smile to his friend. "Set them up, on a little date"

"Either of you do that" said Jeremy, looking to the both of them. "And you will never get in my car again"

"Okay, yeah I don't want to be catching the bus" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Exactly" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother. "Now both of you, get in the car and shut up"

"You're the driver" said Artie, with a smile to him; and the two of them got in the car along with Jeremy and headed away from Spartanburg High School, for the start of the spring break holiday.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

Heading over to Sebastian's house one day of the spring break holiday; Artie was up in the attic with Sebastian; which had been made into a space for the three boys in the family as the got older; playing Mafia, which Jeremy had just recently got for the PlayStation 2.

"I really need to be getting this game" said Artie, as he watched Sebastian; controlling the character on the screen, both of them each having a turn at the missions through the game. "It's pretty cool"

"Yeah, you should ask Jere when gets home from work, if he can grab you a copy at a discount" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he drove the car through the streets on the video game. "That's definitely the best thing about him working at GameStop, the discounts"

"Yep, totally agree" replied Artie, with a laugh. "And I will ask him too" he continued with a nod. "So what movie are you and Harlow going and seeing?"

"We're thinking about going to see Starsky and Hutch" he replied, quickly glancing to his friend. "It looks like it could be funny"

"Yeah, I think it would be" said Artie, with a nod. "Can't go wrong with a movie, if it's got Stiller and Wilson in it"

"You should come with us" said Sebastian, as he handed the game controller over to Artie so that he could play the game for a bit. "I'm sure Harlow won't mind"

"No, that's okay" said Artie, shaking his head. "I'd kind of feel like a third wheel, on your date and all"

"Harlow and I aren't exactly dating" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "We just have a good time together"

"Have you kissed her?" asked Artie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, we've kissed" replied Sebastian, looking to him. "We've just not really defined what we are"

"If you kissed her" said Artie, looking to his friend also. "Then, you could probably safely say, she's your girlfriend"

"I guess yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Just also as well don't want to ruin any kind of friendship I do have with her, if it's to go bad"

"Don't think Harlow is that type of girl to be honest" said Artie, with a small smile. "She's too nice"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And I'm sure there are worse girls I could date"

"Yep" said Artie, with a laugh also. "Like your future wife, Tori"

"No, no way" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "She can keep on dreaming there, cause that will never ever happen. I'd rather stay single forever, then ever be anywhere near her in that way"

"Smart move" said Artie, with a laugh. "She looks like the type who'd be a controlling bossy bitch, and I don't even know her that well. But that is the vibe she gives off, bossy overbearing controlling bitch"

"Pretty much" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And I wouldn't be able to stand that with someone I want to spend forever with"

"Yeah" said Artie, with a nod also. "Any girl I end up with, she has to be her own person and not need some guy being there for her all the time, and never letting him want to be out of her sight. That I could definitely not stand; I would need my own time, my own friends and all that"

"Same" replied Sebastian, as Artie started to play the next mission of the game. "And someone you just have like that instant connection with, and somehow know; this is the right person for me and just makes you happy being with them. I don't know how you'd explain it really, but I know I don't have that feeling with Harlow. She's great and all, I just don't think it will ever be anything more than really good friends"

"And those girls who are it" said Artie, looking to him with a smile. "We might not even know yet, and are yet still to meet"

"Exactly" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But there out there somewhere"

"Yep" said Artie, with a nod; and the two of them continued to play the video game; whilst talking about more random stuff and enjoying the spring break holiday.

* * *

 _End Note: I know it's maybe a little out of character for Seb to be kind of that mean to someone; but god damn I hate that person he is mean to - and you may if you know another show pick up on who she is based on. And well basically I just want to see the light back in the eyes, and the smile that has faded away; which I base all to being in that pairing that doesn't feel natural._

 _And I know it was also mean, to have Jeremy and Sebastian; make reference to Hippo - who if you have read the future stories from this, you will know is actually Jeremy's wife in them, Karen; and he did come to love her and find that she wasn't like he thought she was in high school. Granted she did lose the weight and such, but he saw past the person he also thought she was, and it wasn't just because she now was skinny; but more so the person she was within that he got to love._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I plan to get another update done on something soon - just had some really good interweaving ideas for something else, and need to be getting that done, even though I'm not at the place as to where it's ready to be published in a chapter of that story yet!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this so far. So this is_ _really a continuation of the story from last chapter; but more so goes into_ _dealing with the dramas that will later come for Sebastian, which have been_ _metioned in other stories._

 _A huge thanks to AriesBalorPrincess, for help with this one; as she has once_ _again kindly granted me the use of Harlow and Karsen, who we do see quite a bit in this_ _chapter; and as such this storyline with her in has been approved or in some_ _cases written in part by that of her! (And if you haven't already checked_ _out some of her stories for Glee, then you really need to - as quite a few of_ _them do feature that of my own character Mikki; who I have let her borrow)_

 _So basically this chapter is setting up what does happen in regards to what_ _we have heard Sebastian in the future, talk to Mikki about; and how it really_ _does later on go to break him just that little bit more when Mikki also_ _leaves and goes to San Francisco, that which will be soon explored in "Live_ _While We're Young"_

 _But without any further rambles from me, you all know what to do at the end._

 _And always, thanks for taking the time to read this!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

With classes done for the Spring Break period, Harlow was at her locker getting what she was needing to be taking with her; thinking as to what her plans were for it, when her friends; or more so that of her best friends, since elementary school came over to her locker.

"You are inviting us over next weekend when your brother is throwing his party, right?" asked Jennie, leaning against the bank of lockers, near to that of her locker.

"Not questioning how you heard about that already" she said, quickly looking to her and not being surprised that her friend knew of her brother's plans, as ever since she could remember she had had a massive crush on her older brother. "Who am I to stop you from coming over?"

"Will you actually join in or will you be up in your room studying?" questioned Calliegh; and placing that of her text books into her bag, Harlow looked to her friend with a frown; wondering why she would even think that her having fun, was not something that she'd want to be partaking in.

"The real question is will you be out with Sebastian Smythe?" Jennie asked with an eyebrow raised, noticing the blush on her friend's cheek; and then saw that of a fellow student heading in their general direction, with a very mad and yet angry look on her face. "Oh god, who's pissed off Tori?"

Harlow sighed looking behind her, and saw Tori had her sights set on her, and she could only guess as to why that would be, as ever since she had been paired up with Sebastian in science class, she had been on the receiving end of some pretty nasty and dark looks from Tori, not to mention that of some rather underhanded comments as well; and at first, she didn't understand why and when she asked Sebastian about it; he filled her in on how Tori had been obsessed with him, since they were kids; even going as to far as telling him that one day that would be married; and knowing Sebastian as she'd gotten to know him, knew that was definitely never going to be happening, with him not being able to stand the African American girl, who was heading straight for her.

"I heard you're going out with my man" snapped Tori, coming to a stop in front of Harlow and glaring at her. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"And I told you that he is my friend, so I will spend whatever amount of time with him as I want," Harlow retorted, looking to her; and seeing a grin spread across the face of who she could only really claim as being her arch nemesis.

"Friend?" Tori questioned with a smile; and Harlow could almost see that of the cogs of the other girl's brain formulating that of some kind of plan. "That means I have a chance with him since you're not his girlfriend like he said"

"He is my boyfriend," Harlow replied quickly, things clicking in her head, and thinking she would need to be having a chat with Sebastian as soon as she could. "A friend who is my boyfriend; they're actually the best kind to have" she continued, as Tori frowned. "And I suggest you stay away from him. He will never break up with me to be with a stalker freak like you," she retorted shutting her locker.

"You both are jerks who deserve each other," she huffed out, glaring at Harlow; and quickly looking to that of Jennie and Calliegh, who did kind of already hang out with Tori and some of her friends; whilst Harlow often chose to sit with that of Sebastian, Artie, Steven and Beat at lunch time. "And here I was thinking that we could be friends"

"Who said anything about being friends with you?" Harlow questioned with a laugh. "Sometimes I really do believe you are delusional, Tori."

"We'll see about that Harlow," Tori retorted, before turning on her heel and storming off.

"Well she is just a barrel of sunshine" said Calleigh, with a laugh; as Jennie nodded as well.

"Hmm, but we already knew she has the biggest of crushes on Seb anyway" said Jennie, with a laugh; as the three girls started walking down the corridor. "I don't think there is a lunch time, when that of Harl's boyfriend doesn't coming up in conversation.

"She talks about him that much?" asked Harlow, looking to her two friends; both of them nodding.

"She does" replied Jennie with a nod. "And I thought you told us, that you two weren't dating?"

"We're not, at least I don't think we are," answered Harlow, as they headed in the direction of Sebastian's locker, so she could have a little friendly chat with him.

"Girl, you best figure that out," stated Calliegh, and Harlow looked to her with a small nod; and saw that Sebastian wasn't near his locker; but that Steven and Beat, whose were a few down from that of his, were standing nearby talking.

"Seb's already left, if you are looking for him," said Steven, looking to the three of them; and giving Harlow in particular that of a smile.

"I was actually," she smiled, with a nod to him.

"He took off with Artie just a few minutes ago," replied Steven, "You might be able to catch him still, but Jeremy doesn't really like to stick around too long after the last bell"

"Yeah thanks" said Harlow, with a nod; and quickly giving her two friends a bye, started down the corridor out of the school building, with Steven who said a quick bye also to Beat; close by on her heels.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked, and she looked to Steven shaking her head; as they neared the doors leading outside the school, Steven opening that of the door and stepping aside to allow her to exit first.

"No, I'll be seeing him soon, so I can talk with him then," she replied, as they walked out of the school, and giving him a smile as he held the door open for her. "So what are your plans for spring break?"

"This and that," he shrugged. "You?"

"More or less the same," she laughed, coming to a stop, and seeing Karsen not far over in the parking lot, waiting for her; and not wanting her brother to see her talking to Steven, stopped walking; knowing it wasn't worth him getting all overprotective of her over a friendly conversation.

"Well if you have a day free maybe we can hang out or something," suggested Steven, and Harlow looked to him with a smile.

"Maybe we can," she smiled, taking a few steps back. "I'll be seeing you Steven," she told him, turning and walking away.

"Yeah see ya, Harlow," he called after her with a chuckle; as she headed over to her older brother's car, letting out that of a small sigh as she opened the door and sat in the passenger side.

"What took you so long?" Karsen asked, looking to her as he pulled his seat belt on.

"Tori Waylon and her dramas" she replied, tossing her bag into the backseat, thinking not to tell her brother about the chat she had with Steven that took up a few minutes extra of her time.

"I don't know why you put up with her crap over a Smythe for" he grumbled, starting the car while she buckled her seat belt.

"Because he's a friend, and they're not as bad as you make them out to be Kar," she sighed.

"I'm not saying they are these horrible bad people Harls" said Karsen, as he switched over the ignition and put his car into gear. "I just don't get along with the older two of them, and now this Sebastian is bringing you into his drama bullshit" he continued as he pulled out of the parking space, and quickly glancing to his younger sister. "Why put up with it, is all I am asking?"

"I put up with your crap and everything that it brings to me" retorted Harlow, looking to her brother. "And Tori doesn't worry me, and I will get all these dramas with her will get sorted out" she continued, glaring at him. "And also can you worry about your personal life and not mine? Okay? Cause I have mine under control"

"Got it" replied Karsen with a nod; and turning up the stereo in his car, both of them remaining silent for the remainder of their trip home.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

A few days into Spring Break Harlow found herself spending her morning at the Smythe residence, waiting for the theater to open so they could go and watch the movie, that they had chosen to see; and one that she said was fine for Artie and also Steven, to come along and see as well with them.  
Whilst waiting though for the time when they'd be heading off, they were sitting up in the attic; where for the last hour, Sebastian had been trying to teach her how to play one of his video games, Tekken Tag Tournament; and it was one that she couldn't seem to quite get the hang of and kept dying within seconds of the fight starting, with the computer opponent taking her down almost instantly; no matter how many different buttons she pressed.

"So I had quite the interesting run in with Tori after school the other day" she said quickly looking to Sebastian, as her character once more got KO'd, and she in turn gave a little sigh. "A heads up would have been excellent in that situation," she continued, deciding to give up on learning how to play the game, and handed the controller back over to Sebastian

"I didn't have time to give you a heads up," he laughed, taking the controller from her and starting the game over; and unlike she had been able to do was able to get some blows onto the computer opponent, with that of certain ease. "It wasn't as if it was a complete lie," he shrugged looking to her quickly and giving a small smile.

"I guess, the girlfriend part wasn't that much of a stretch considering how often we hang out," she replied, watching him play the game with relevant ease compared to that of her. "And people can see it that way if they choose too; we just know different, right?"

"Right," he agreed with a nod, as round two of the match started, with him having won the first round against the computer. "And for what it's worth I am sorry for dragging you into this whole mess" he continued with a sigh. "Tori, just doesn't know when to quit it"

"You don't need to be sorry" replied Harlow and lay down on the sofa using his right leg as a pillow. "It seems as if it will present me with making a new friend" she smirked looking up at him. "And then I can be one of her bridesmaids"

"No?" replied Sebastian, with a groan. "Don't even joke about that" he said, shaking his head and in the horror of those thoughts got KO'd by the computer opponent. "That's so not funny"

"It kind of is" replied Harlow with a laugh, Sebastian looking to her with a frown. "Seb, I'm kidding with you" she continued with a smile. "I'm not even sure why she would even think I want to be her friend"

"It has nothing to do with you Harls, not that anyone wouldn't benefit from having you as a friend" he said giving her a smile, one that she reciprocated back. "But more so about getting closer to me and for her to find a way to break up our friendship, and in her mind our relationship" he explained, already knowing what Tori what up to; and knowing also that her tricks would never work on him.

"And as mean as this maybe, it's also why we use it to our advantage, Seb" replied Harlow, with a small laugh. "Just act boyfriend and girlfriend'ish, whenever Ms Waylon is in our viewpoint"

"I don't know if we should do that though" replied Sebastian with a small sigh; and Harlow looked to him not seeming to follow his train of thought. "Is there a reason Steven keeps asking me about you?" he questioned with a smirk, and saw the pink color his friends face quickly went.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Sebastian" she retorted, and was going to speak further when that of Jeremy's voice was heard.

"Hey lovebirds" he replied with a laugh and entering, before stepping over near to them. "We need to get a move on; the movie theater opens in 20 minutes"

"Bite me asshole" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother and quickly also quitting the game; as Jeremy, looked to him making 'tsk, tsk' comments and shaking his head.

"Is that anyway to talk to your ride now" said Jeremy, with a smile to his younger brother. "And in front of the girlfriend as well" he continued, shaking his head. "Whatever will she think about the way you have been raised"

"Well Harlow knows" said Sebastian, as the two of them stood from the sofa. "That you're an idiot", and Jeremy quickly looked at his younger brother, and then to Harlow who just looked back at him with a shrug of her shoulders. "And is also use to that of older annoying brothers as well"

"Yeah can imagine Karsen, being a real pain" said Jeremy, with a nod; as Harlow nodded also.

"He says the same thing about you" she replied; and Jeremy looked to her with a laugh.

"I bet he says a lot of things about me" he replied, as Harlow once again nodded. "Okay, yeah thought so" he continued. "Come on let's get going. You're not going to make me late for work"

"Why scared the girls might hit on the better looking guys who work there" said Sebastian, with a laugh as they started to head downstairs.

"I'll have you know" replied Jeremy, as they walked down the stairs of the Smythe house and to his car. "That I get a lot of girls asking me out at work"

"Sure, right" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly looked to Harlow, rolling his eyes. "Are they lost and asking for directions"

"No" replied Jeremy, shaking his head as he grabbed his keys from the table near the front door. "They are generally interested in gaming"

"Sure they are" said Harlow with a laugh; and Jeremy looked to her, also giving his own laugh. "They know about as much as I do" she continued, shaking her head; as Sebastian gave a nod of agreeing. "And that is nothing much at all"

"Well maybe they need a teacher" said Jeremy, with a smile to her.

"Okay, well you be that then to them" said Sebastian, with a laugh as they exited the house and went over to his car. "Movies, please"

"Ten bucks, please" retorted Jeremy, with a smile as they got into the car; Sebastian to the front passenger seat and Harlow the seat behind him.

"I'm not paying you to drive us in the same direction that you are already heading" replied Sebastian, shaking his head; and Jeremy giving a laugh, started up his car and started toward the movie theater. "Well then Bash, you need to be getting your licence and a car then" he said looking to him with a smile. "And it also does mean as well you can go up to Pacolet River, and the make out spot up there too" he continued with a laugh as Sebastian glared at him, and Harlow gave a laugh in the back seat.

"Don't know what you're laughing for back there, Harlow" he said, glancing in the back in his mirror. "I was implying that it be with you, he'd be doing that".

"I think I'd be dead" said Sebastian, quickly turning to look at Harlow. "Especially if Karsen was to find out we were doing that" he continued as Harlow gave a nod.

"You'd be very dead, indeed" she replied, with a smile, and Jeremy continued to drive towards the movie theater dropped off Sebastian and Harlow at Westgate Mall; before then heading into work at GameStop at the nearby Dorman Center.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

Arriving at the movie theater and walking inside once Jeremy dropped them off, Sebastian and Harlow headed over to where they spotted Artie and Steven who were already there ready and waiting for them.

"Got your tickets already" said Steven, as the two of them approached. "We got here before they actually opened the doors, so we lined up and waited; since there was already quite a few here"

"Cool thanks" said Sebastian, taking the two tickets from him that he held out. "How much I owe you"

"Nah, it's fine" replied Steven, shaking his head. "I got them all"

"Yeah, we just have to buy him food now" said Artie, with a laugh. "And that will cost us more than the tickets cost him"

"There is method to my plan" replied Steven with a laugh; the other three of them laughing also. "So we want to go and get some snacks" he continued and started walking towards that of the snack bar, and lining up behind that of a group of girls, who were laughing with one another; Harlow recognizing that of her two friends, Jennie and Calliegh, among them; along with Tori and Vanessa as well, and quickly took Sebastian's hand, him in turn giving her a quick smile; knowing what she was doing it for, and not seeing the frown that Steven quickly got also upon seeing what Harlow had done.

"Hi, what are you doing here" said Harlow, tapping Jennie on the shoulder; and she turned looking to her.

"Hey Harls" she said, with a smile, and then quickly looked to that of the guys. "We're seeing a movie" she said with a laugh. "It's why one comes here, right?"

"Right, yeah" replied Harlow, with a laugh; as she saw Tori looking at her, a frown on that of her face when she saw that she was holding hands with Sebastian.

"So what movie are you seeing?" asked Vanessa, looking to that of the other four, who were now standing with them. "We can sit together, if it's the same one"

"Starksy and Hutch" replied Artie, with a nod. "And yeah, if you're all seeing that we can sit together"

"Why would we want to see some stupid movie, based on a stupid old television show" said Tori, looking to him and shaking her head. "We're seeing something much more interesting, EuroTrip"

"Yeah my brother said that was a really lame movie" said Sebastian, quickly glancing to Tori and she frowned. "Tried to be funny, and just fell completely flat in doing so"

"Well unless he's a critic" she replied, still looking at Sebastian, whilst also managing to give Harlow death glares. "Then I'm not going to take his word for it"

"It is probably a movie that you would enjoy, I imagine" said Harlow, and Tori looked to her. "You're that type of girl, you're actually rather shallow like that I imagine the characters will be in it"

"I'm not the one, with the fake boyfriend now am I" retorted Tori, with a smile to her; and then looked to Sebastian. "As if I can't see through your little ruse"

"No ruse at all Tori" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Harls and I are going out"

"I call bullcrap on that" said Tori, as she quickly looked to Steven and saw the look he was giving Harlow and Sebastian. "Because I see something you don't see"

"Are you a psychic?" asked Artie; and Tori looked to him. "Because that's the only way I could even think you'd be able to see anyone other than yourself"

"You're an idiot" she said, as Calleigh tapped her on the shoulder; indicating that they were next up for the snack bar and ordering. "Oh look, the big fat Hippo is around food" she said with a laugh, upon spotting the girl from their school, who was two grades above them; and who due to her weight got called the mean name of Hippo by everyone. "Is there anything decent left to eat, or have you hidden it all for taking home"

"I haven't no" replied the girl behind the counter, and shaking her head. "What would you like?"

"Can we grab four large popcorns and four jumbo drinks" said Jennie, as each of them put their money to the counter.

"Careful now" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You might end up being the new, fat chick Tori; if you eat that"

"Please, I'll never be fat" she replied, looking to Sebastian, with that of a sly smile. "I'm too pretty to be fat" she continued, as Steven, Artie and Harlow; all gave a laugh, and as the girl behind the counter bought over the food and drinks for them all, taking the money. "Have fun with your boring dull movie", and then walked off with the other girls to head towards the movie theater where they'd be watching the movie.

"So the order is" said Steven, stepping up to the counter next. "Two jumbo popcorns, four jumbo cokes, and a one bag each of Red Vines, Milk Duds, Raisinets and Sour Patch Kids"

"Sure" replied the brunette girl with a nod behind the counter; as Sebastian, figuring he'd pay and work out what to get of the others later for it, looked to her.

"You okay?" he asked, grabbing the money from his wallet; of what was the total on the register, and making sure there was a little bit extra there as well, in tip for the girl that they all went to school with.

"I am" she replied, looking to him with a small nod and smile. "I know what everyone says about me, and what they call me" she replied, as Sebastian, handed over the money to her. "You don't have to worry about me, I can take it"

"Shouldn't have to though" said Artie, and she quickly looked to him; as she calculated Sebastian's change.

"I'm use to it" she replied, with a small laugh. "I'm use to being the fat unpopular girl", and went to hand Sebastian, his change.

"Keep it" said Sebastian, giving her a smile; and she looked to him with a smile also, and replied "Thanks"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a nod; as the girl behind the counter, they all knew went to grab their stuff.

"That was nice of you" said Harlow, looking to Sebastian, with a smile; and he in turn looked to her.

"Well no one should have to put up with the vileness that is Tori" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "And she doesn't deserve to be called those things; even though we all do regretfully say it about her"

"She's probably a really nice person" said Artie, and Sebastian looked to his friend with a nod; and with their order being bought over by the girl, that they all knew as the school fat girl; the four of them headed into the movie theatre where they would be for the next two hours, hopefully enjoying the movie they were just about to watch.

* * *

 _End Note: If you haven't already guessed now, Tori is not very liked by Sebastian, and she will be creating further dramas down the road for him; not only in this but another story as well, in a new chapter there to come soon._

 _I also wanted Sebastian, to have that nice little moment being nice to Karen; who is the Hippo, if you're not aware of this; and who in future will be one of his sister in laws. He's not a mean guy, and he feels sorry for her; and doesn't really want to partake in the name calling of her, but simply does because otherwise he is going to be on the outs with most of the school, if he were to not. But around his friends, he can be nicer to her; and they aren't going to call him out on it._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading; and I will be back with another update on something else soon.  
_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews since the chapter. So this chapter now moves into sophomore year, and seeing how Sebastian and Artie, regardless are always going to have one another's back. And if you're read any of the other stories that come after this, then you will know the circumstances that happen in high school with Sebastian and one of his girlfriends.  
I also make mention of a character Harlow - and she belongs to **AriesBalorPrinces,**_ _and she has given me permission to use her in this; and if you are wishing to use her you will have to talk with her.  
All other characters with the exception of Sebastian and Artie, belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission!_

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5 –

With the school year ending, and for both Artie and Sebastian, the end therefore of their freshman year in high school; they were both happy to know that they were no longer as of next year the bottom rung on the ladder at their school, and that they would be sophomores.

Having gone around to Artie's house one day during it, to hang out with the guy who over the course of the last year had definitely became one of, if not entirely his best friend; the two of them were playing Grand Theft Auto Vice City, trying to get through one of the harder helicopter missions of the game.

"So are you going to be getting the new one when they release that soon?" asked Artie, looking to his best friend and Sebastian gave a nod.

"Yeah, well Jere will at least" he replied, with a smile to his friend. "If there is one good thing about my annoying older brother" he continued with a laugh. "It's that he gets a discount at Game Stop because he works there"

"Yeah, that discount must be really nice" replied Artie, with a laugh also. "I know if I had a job there though, I would not be able to resist buying practically every new release that comes in" he continued. "You know for research purposes so I would know what I was talking with customers about"

"Can't really see you enjoying Barbie games though" said Sebastian, with a laugh and smile to his best friend. "They are the one game that Jeremy refuses to play, ever"

"Hey I am confident enough in my man hood" replied Artie, with a smile to him. "To know that playing what is classed as a girl's game doesn't make me any less of a guy"

"Well some girl's probably think the same about what we're playing here" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Just because they're a girl, doesn't mean they can't love this game"

"Hmm, must say a girl who loved video games would be a truly awesome girlfriend" said Artie, as Sebastian gave a nod.

"Yeah, no matter how much I try, I just can't get Harlow into all this" he replied, as Artie looked to his friend with a nod. "But you know that's okay, to have different likes and all that"

"It is yeah" replied Artie, with a smile to his best friend. "So I got to know?" he asked. "But you said about a month ago that you and Harlow, had been talking about having sex"

"Yeah, we talked about it" replied Sebastian, with a nod and small smile. "And you're wondering have we yet?"

"I get if you don't want to tell me" replied Artie. "Just kind of curious as to what it's like and all that, if you have done it"

"Promise me you're not going to go and yell it around the whole school" said Sebastian, looking to his best friend, as Artie shook his head, replying "Scouts honor", and Sebastian gave a nod. "Yeah, we have had sex, twice now" he continued. "And it was okay, second time was definitely better than the first time, as we kind of both really didn't know what to expect then"

"Okay, yeah" replied Artie, with a nod. "I don't think me and Janae, are there yet" he continued, referring to the girl he'd been seeing for about two months now. "But, it's good to know and be prepared and all that stuff"

"It is" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And believe me it's not like how the movies make it look and all that" he continued, as Artie gave a laugh. "Hell even sex education class doesn't prepare you for what it's actually like either"

"Well bananas aren't exactly the same thing now are they" replied Artie, as Sebastian also gave a laugh.

"No they are not" he replied, shaking his head. "And also they don't tell you anything about the best position and all that" he continued, as Artie also shook his head with a laugh. "Because they all want us to be abstaining and that, but come on; we're teenagers and of course we're going to be doing all that they tell us we must not be doing"

"True that" replied Artie, with a nod. "I think the most terrifying thing will be when I think I'm ready to you know have sex, is going and buying condoms"

"I'll just steal you some of Jeremy's" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Artie gave a laugh also. "He hasn't caught on to the fact that I've even stolen some from him yet, so let me know when you do want them and I'll just get them from his drawer"

"The fact that you go through your brother's drawers" said Artie, with a laugh. "Isn't that a little bit invasion of privacy"

"Nah, saw where he had them one day when I was in his room, with him and he had his that drawer open" replied Sebastian, with a smile to his best friend. "So it's not like I've gone rummaging through his stuff to find them"

"Maybe we should just ask Jeremy to buy them for us?" asked Artie, and Sebastian looked to his best friend shaking his head.

"And then have him know that I'm having sex, and that you're thinking maybe of having it" replied Sebastian. "Yeah, no thanks on that one; don't need my big brother to be knowing that at all"

"Yeah, cause then he could potentially use it as blackmail with you, and tell your mom and dad" said Artie, as Sebastian gave a nod.

"Exactly" he replied, with a small laugh; and the two of them continued to talk and play video games until Sebastian headed home to his own house.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

With the new school year starting, and Harlow and Sebastian questioning just what they're relationship was to that of one another, even though they had being that of one another's first; with a talk just before heading back for their sophomore year, they realized they were much better friends, than that of a couple; and whilst they'd always on a small level love what they had with the other person, knew they also couldn't hold either person back from finding their true happiness.

Heading back to school, and still being that of friends; it wasn't picked up on by most yet that the two of them were not still dating, and Harlow was happy to at least keep close to Sebastian, whenever Tori was around, as it was clear that she still had not let up on trying to get him to go out with her.

Standing at Artie's locker, after school talking with his best friend; they were talking about the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance was once again coming up, and which this year was going to be held a week later, therefore making it impossible for him to go since it was his mom's birthday.

"It's a pity you're not going to be going" said Artie, giving a small sigh as he placed his books into his bag for taking home. "Means I got to then have my parents drive me there, when if you were going to be going; I could at least get Jeremy to drive me"

"Yeah, he'd charge though" said Sebastian, giving a laugh. "He's making me chip on petrol money this year, and it's not like he's driving me in another direction either" he continued, shaking his head. "But his theory is that I'd be paying for the bus if I was going on that, so I can instead give him the money"

"And you're parents know that your older brother is extorting money from you?" asked Artie, looking to him as he closed his locker, and put one strap of his backpack to a shoulder to carry.

"Yeah they do" replied Sebastian, giving a small sigh. "And my dad said it's a good life lesson, to start saving money and knowing what to spend it on"

"That's harsh" said Artie, with a laugh. "But I guess he also does have a point" he continued, as they started to head out of the school. "Makes me kind of glad I am catching the bus this year, means he can't do the same to me"

"Yeah, I might just catch it with you some weeks" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh also. "Save me some money then"

"Sure yeah that be good" said Artie, with a nod; as they saw Harlow, walking over towards them, and they both giving her a smile as she neared them.

"Hi" said Sebastian, looking to her; and returning that of the smile, Harlow replied "Hi" as well.

"You going on the bus home?" asked Artie, looking to her, and Harlow gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'll be so glad when I can finally get my licence" she replied, with a laugh. "If it's one thing I miss about Karsen being here, it's the ride to school"

"The bus ain't so bad though" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "And besides you don't have an older jerk of brother, telling him to give you petrol money"

"Oh, I paid Karsen, petrol money last year" replied Harlow, looking to him with a smile. "And it wasn't cheap either, ten bucks a week"

"Okay Jere's only charging me five" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "So I guess I can't complain there" he continued as Harlow shook her head.

"Yeah" she replied, with a laugh. "But I didn't come over to discuss older idiot brothers" she continued with a smile. "I was hoping to talk to you about Sadie Hawkins"

"Already told you I can't go" replied Sebastian, with a smile to his ex girlfriend. "Although I am flattered you'd still ask me"

"Oh, I wasn't actually asking you if you were wanting to go" said Harlow, shaking her head with a smile and laugh. "I know it's your mom's birthday, so you can't be going" she continued, as Sebastian, gave a small nod. "I was actually kind of wondering if you'd be okay with me asking Steven to be my date for it"

"Steven, as in Steven" said Sebastian, looking to her and Harlow gave a small nod of her head whilst also biting her lip a little.

"I don't want you to think, I like him or anything more than just a friend" said Harlow, looking to him with a small smile. "I just know he's not going with anyone yet, and I thought it would be nice to go with a friend"

"It's fine with me" replied Sebastian, giving her a nod and smile. "You should totally go with Steven, he's a good guy"

"Yeah, and he totally has the biggest crush on you as well" said Artie, giving a laugh; and Harlow looked to him.

"What?" she asked with a laugh also. "No, he doesn't"

"Umm yeah he's kind of being crushing on you ever since last year" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Did you not see the way he was always looking at you, or even you and me back last year when we were holding hands or something"

"I saw him looking at me, yeah" said Harlow, with a somewhat thoughtful look on her face. "But didn't think it was because he was maybe liking me. I mean he's nice to me and all, which is why I think it be good to go with him, but now you got me worried"

"Worried, that it might become something?" asked Sebastian, looking at her with a small smile, and Harlow gave a nod. "Don't be worried, about that" he continued. "If something with you and him, happens, then we're still going to be friends; nothing will change that"

"Are you sure?" asked Harlow, as Sebastian gave a nod. "Because I don't want to lose you as a friend if I'm going to be maybe possibly going out with a friend of yours"

"You won't lose me as a friend" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Either of us" he said, looking quickly to Artie, who also shook his head. "You're still going to be our friend, no matter what"

"Okay, yeah thanks" said Harlow, with a smile to them both. "The thought of going through high school with the two of you hating me" she continued. "It's not something I'd be wanting at all"

"Us either" replied Artie, with a smile to her. "So go with Steven, and have some fun and just see where it possibly leads"

"You do know I'm going to be ringing you that night after the dance, Seb" she said, looking to her ex boyfriend with a smile. "And asking for a debrief" she continued as both Artie and Sebastian laughed. "Because I had no idea he even liked me like that, so I need to know if he was possibly giving off hints he'd want to be more than friends"

"Sure no problem" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Just as long as you're there for a debrief, whenever I go out with a girl"

"Deal" said Harlow, with a smile. "So when are you and Tori going out"

"No way, not happening, not ever" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I'd rather light myself on fire than ever go out with her"

"That could be arranged" said Artie, with a laugh; and looking to his best friend with a laugh also, the three of them headed out of the school building, Sebastian over to Jeremy's car, and Harlow and Artie to the bus, to get them all back home for the evening before the next day of school.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

A few days later, with Harlow having asked Steven to the dance; and him at first questioning as to why she was asking him when she was dating Sebastian, she explained to him that they were no longer that of a couple, and instead purely friends; Steven agreed to going to the Sadie Hawkins with her.

Sitting at one of the lunch tables with Harlow, Steven, Beat and Artie and the girl he was seeing, Janae; Sebastian was talking with his friends, all who now knew that he and Harlow had decided to be that of friends only, when Tori along with Jennie, Calliegh and Vanessa headed over to where they were, sitting on the vacant end of the table.

"So rumor has it" said Calliegh, as she put her tray down, and sat along with the other girls. "That you asked Steven to Sadie Hawkins, Harlow" she continued, looking to Harlow further down the table, who putting down her fork for lunch, looked over to her friend with a nod.

"That would be correct, yes" replied Harlow, giving the girl who was one of her friends along with that of Tori's, much to her dismay, a smile. "I'm going to the dance with Steven"

"Well what about your boyfriend?" queried Tori, looking to her and then Sebastian. "I'd think you'd be wanting to go with him wouldn't you" she continued, looking to them both. "Unless I was completely right about the two of you, and you were never actually dating at all"

"We were dating, Tori" replied Sebastian, looking across to the girl who had had a crush on him for as long as he could remember. "But we realized that we are much better friends, and have therefore decided that it would be wise to date other people"

"Date other people, really?" asked Tori, looking to him with a smile; and Sebastian shook his head as he knew inevitably what was to come.

"She's going to ask you, man" said Artie, leaning towards his best friend who he was sitting next to. "The cat wants the milk" he continued with a laugh, as Sebastian turned to his friend frowning and shaking his head, as he heard Tori ask if he would like to go with her to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Sorry, I can't Tori" replied Sebastian, turning back to her and shaking his head. "Unfortunately other plans prevent me from attending"

"What other plans" she demanded, looking to him and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Surely it can't be more important than going out with me" she continued, as the rest of those on the table looked at her, not sure what to say about her sudden over the top outburst.

"Well it's my mom's birthday" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "So I'd say that is rather important" he continued, looking to her. "And also as well, hell would have to freeze over and the devil cast one hell of a spell on me, to even make me go anywhere with you"

"If you don't want to go" said Tori, looking to him. "You don't have to be so mean about it"

"Yeah, well newsflash Tori" said Sebastian, as he stood from the table. "I don't like you, and I've never liked you and I will never ever like you" he continued, as he picked up his lunch tray. "Maybe one day you might get a clue"

"Don't see any other girls knocking down your door now" replied Tori. "And you'd be damn lucky to have me"

"Yeah, no thanks" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "And since I've just eaten and don't fancy bringing up my lunch, I'm just going to leave"

"Yeah, I'll come with you man" said Artie, standing up as well. "Don't need to hear Tori bitch about my best friend" he continued as he also grabbed his tray. "Because I might be tempted to slap her, and well I'm too much of a gentleman to do that"

"I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to" said Sebastian, with a smile to his friend; and Artie gave a laugh, before the two of them left the others at the table to finish off their lunch; with Harlow later on talking to Sebastian during their shared social studies class to make sure he was okay, after that small encounter with a very determined and angry Tori, who clearly didn't like not getting what she wanted.

#PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC##PIC#

That same day after school, Sebastian was getting his books from his locker; with Jeremy waiting alongside him, ready to give him a lift home from school, along with Artie who he also offered to give a lift home to that day as well.

"So how many chapters does the old bat McDonald, want you to read tonight?" asked Jeremy, as Sebastian put the novel 'Lord of the Flies' into his backpack.

"The next four" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "I don't think she realizes that we've got other homework, and not just stuff she gives us"

"I told you both that" said Jeremy, giving a laugh. "Dyl and I both had for English in tenth grade as well, and she won't change her ways ever"

"Yeah, well thankfully we've got a few more days before social studies homework is due" said Artie, looking to Jeremy, with a nod. "Because there is no way I am going to be getting through four chapters of this tonight, along with that of chemistry homework and math as well"

"Well there is the option to read it, yeah" replied Jeremy, looking to him with a smile. "Or you just find someone who has read it before, and get what you need to know from their notes"

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" asked Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a laugh. "And not something I'm sure mom and dad would be happy with you telling Artie or I to be doing"

"Kind of" replied Jeremy, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "But you know what a nerd Dyl was when he was in high school, and well big brother of ours, he summarized every chapter of that book" he continued with a smile. "So if you want I have them notes, and you are both quite welcome to read them if you want"

"Dylan gave them to you?" asked Sebastian, looking to his older brother and Jeremy looked to his younger brother with a smile and replied "Yep"

"I'd be interested, definitely" replied Artie, with a nod; and Jeremy looked to him with a smile as Sebastian looked to his best friend, in that of somewhat horror.

"You're really going to condone cheating" he said, as Artie shook his head and giving a laugh.

"You've said yourself that Dylan was a good student when he was here, in honors and AP and all that" he continued. "So what's a little help here and there. It would just be the same as going and buying a cliff notes version of something and reading through that"

"Exactly" replied Jeremy, with a nod. "Stop being so uptight Bash" he continued, patting his younger brother on the shoulder. "Believe me when I say, the old bat is too stupid to even know you'd be using someone else's old notes"

"I guess it does mean slightly less stress" replied Sebastian, with a nod and small sigh. "And you're right about Miss McDonald, she really doesn't seem to be that clued into the fact that people are probably finding ways to get around her ridiculous amounts of homework and all that"

"Personally I don't think she even reads half the things, and just awards everyone a 'B or C' rating on their papers, based on how she is feeling that day" said Jeremy, looking to them both. "Cause even Dyl, got C's in her class, and we both know he hardly ever got less than B's for most subjects"

"Did he say something to her about it?" asked Artie, looking to his best friend's older brother. "Because that's totally not cool at all"

"I'm not sure" replied Jeremy, shrugging his shoulders. "But thankfully it wasn't enough to bring down his grade point average, so I don't think he was too stressed about it"

"Still not good of her to just mark papers without even looking them over" said Sebastian, as he closed his locker and put his bag to his shoulder.

"You ready now?" asked Jeremy, looking to his younger brother; and giving a nod the three of them started walking down the corridor to leave the school; and saw Tori quickly walking towards them, and realizing that there was no means for escape from her, were unable to avoid her heading in their direction.

"Is it, or is it not?" she asked, looking directly at Jeremy, and not even acknowledging Sebastian or Artie. "Your mom's birthday, the same day of the Sadie Hawkins dance"

"Why is it any concern of yours?" asked Jeremy, looking to her and then quickly to his younger brother and Artie, who were just looking at Tori, with a what the hell kind of look. "When my mom's birthday is"

"Because I think it's a lie" replied Tori. "And Sebastian, only said it was" she continued looking to him. "To save himself after being dumped by Harlow and her asking out one of his friends"

"Well I could totally see why he'd not be wanting to go out with a stalker freak like you" said Jeremy, with a laugh, and Tori looked to him with a glare. "But he also wasn't lying, it is our mom's birthday on the same night as the dance" he continued, looking to Sebastian who nodded. "And it's more important for us to go out to dinner with her, since our older brother is also coming home from college for the weekend; then attend some lame dance"

"Oh okay" replied Tori, with a nod to Jeremy, and then looked to Sebastian again. "Maybe we could go and see a movie some time then" she continued with a smile to him. "You know since you are actually not able to go to the dance"

"That's not going to be happening ever Tori" said Sebastian shaking his head. "Because I don't like you and I just wish somehow you could understand that"

"You know you're going to be real sorry" she said, looking to him with a glare. "One day, you will get what you deserve" she continued, and turned on her heel before walking away from the three of them.

"Yikes" said Artie, with a laugh, and looking to his best friend. "She really is a crazy ass nut job" he continued, as Jeremy nodded his head also. "And what the hell does she mean one day you will get what you deserve"

"Who knows" replied Sebastian, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not going to worry over her idle threats" he continued, shaking his head. "It's not like I am even going to agree to go out with her"

"I can't imagine any guy wanting to go out with her, ever" said Jeremy, with a laugh; as Artie and Sebastian laughed also, the three of them heading out of the school to head home.

* * *

 _End Note: Artie is always going to have Sebastian's back through all this high school girl dramas, especially when the thing with the girl he will end up dating - and no not Tori - and she goes behind his back with one of his close friends, which if you've read the other stories where Sebastian is with Mikki, you will already know as to what that is. But this will just be giving more of an insight as to what actually happened with the whole thing._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon on the flip side!_

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
